diepiofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема:Just Litoprobka/@comment-30919871-20170307032839
Russian: Привет Просто Litoprobka, через это сообщение, я хотел бы пригласить Вас принять участие в новом турнире, где английский вики вики на испанском языке против конфликтовал. И мы хотели бы ваши Репс в вики России. Ты хороший игрок, и мы хотели бы, чтобы у вас. Мы осведомлены о проблемах, которые они имели в предыдущих турнирах, и именно по этой причине, что в этом новом турнире было большое усилие в организации, так что все игроки и их соответствующие матчи будут выполнены надлежащим образом. Стандарт турнира является то, что победа дома, что вскрытие карт, который достигает победить противника в 2 из 3 случаев, победитель случилось с sigueinte раунде. В этом турнире приняли участие администраторы английской вики и испанской Pearl и Ursuul, если вы согласны хотели бы, чтобы мы включили вас также к вам и начать этот большой турнир ADME, чтобы дать нам большое время веселья будет мостом для три вики :) English: Sorry for my bad english. Hello Just Litoprobka, through this message I would like to invite you to participate in the new tournament where they will face the english wiki vs spanish wiki. And we would very much like you to represent the Russian wik. You are a good player and we would like to count on you. We are aware of the problems that have occurred in past tournament and it is for this reason that in this tournament a great effort has been put into the organization so that all players and their respective matches are properly fulfilled. The norm of the tournament is that in each match win will win who defeats opponent 2 of 3, the winner will move to the next round. In this tournament will participate the administrator of the english wiki Ursuul and the administrator of the spanish wiki Perla, if you agree we would like to include you and start this great tournament that besides giving us a great moment of fun will be a bridge of union for the three wiki :) Spanish: Hola Just Litoprobka, por medio de este mensaje me gustaria invitarte a que participes en el nuevo torneo donde se enfrentaran la wiki inglesa vs la wiki en español. Y nos gustaria mucho que tu representes a la wiki de Rusia. Tu eres un buen jugador y nos gustaria contar contigo. Estamos conscientes de los problemas que hubieron en los torneos anteriores y es por esta razon que en este nuevo torneo se ha puesto un gran esfuerzo en la organizacion, para que todos los jugadores y sus respectivos encuentros se cumplan de manera adecuada. La norma del torneo consiste en que de casa enfrentamiento ganara aquel que logre derrotar al oponente en 2 de 3 ocaciones, el ganador pasara a la sigueinte ronda. En este torneo participaran los administradores de la wiki inglesa y en español Perla y Ursuul, si estas de acuerdo nos gustaria incluirte tambien a ti y dar comienzo a este gran torneo que admeas de brindarnos un gran momento de diversión será un puente de unión para las tres wikis :)